Overlord Laharl
Summary The snarky and self-centered heir to the Netherworld, Laharl woke up after a two-year sleep following the death of his father, King Krichevskoy. Unbeknownst to him, all of his vassals except for Etna had left his service and were now trying to take his rightful place as Overlord. Outraged, Laharl set forth to win back the contested position, not realizing that his misadventures would take him far beyond this singular goal. Though in time he grew up and developed greatly as a person, Laharl usually prefers to act conceited and demanding to his underlings and to continue to take his duties as an Overlord very seriously even if they no longer include being evil by principle. He continued to make appearances in various other games within the Nipponverse; however, much to his bemusement, he has been reduced from the main protagonist to the role of a secondary, secret antagonist in the post-game of future Disgaea installments. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C | 2-A Name: Laharl Krichevskoy Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Male Age: 1316 Classification: Demon-Human Hybrid, Overlord, Son of King Krichevskoy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, An expert of Martial Arts, Weapon Combat, and Magic, Ki and Energy Projection, Flight, Healing, Fire, Ice, Wind, Light, Darkness, Electricity, Spatial, Temporal, Soul, and Vacuum Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Can break the fourth wall, Creation, Enhanced Senses (Primarily eyesight and hearing), Minor Reality Warping, Toon Force, Summoning, Power Nullification (via the shrink effect), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict poison, sleep, paralysis, charm, forget, cursing, and Shrink), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and hostile Reality Warping and Toon Force effects, Can combine attacks with allies to dramatically amplify the power of the combined attack, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible targets), Self-Sustenance (type 1), Dimensional Storage, Glyph Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Homing Attack, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Resistance Negation (His attacks can bypass Fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Death Manipulation (Can inflict the death blow status), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power), Damage Reduction (Can lower the damage of attacks of those effected by a status effect), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of their fire, ice, air, and light attacks by 30%), Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, Forget, Paralysis, and Poison Status effects) Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Was able to destroyer every star that could be seen in the sky of his netherworld) | Galaxy level (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this, and those that can use Galaxy Comet) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated Alexander who is comparable to full power Pram, though tends to need help when fighting her, Capable of matching any of the other main Overlords, including Overlord Mao, Defeated Seraph Lamington who is comparable to Killia, But can't beat Killia even with help, Defeated Baal, whose power is said to be of the 4th dimension) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar (Capable of physically matching characters who can pull several giant planets towards themselves with relative ease) | Pre-Stellar (Same as before) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Multiverse level+ (Has been shown to survive attacks From Pram, and Zetta) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: Bahamut's Fang (Portrayed in most pieces of artwork), Infernal Sword (Wielded by overlords), Yoshitsuna (Strongest sword), his fists, miscellaneous other equipment (boost stats and resistances, consumables to restore Health and SP, etc.) Intelligence: As an Overlord, Laharl is an extremely powerful Demon and is an expert in hand-to-hand and weapon-based combat, wielding nearly any weapon with ease and triumphing over foes with hundreds if not thousands of years of experience over him. He has also shown magical talent befitting of a demon, trapping his opponent in powerful runes to restrain them before destroying them with his Overlord Dimension attack. However, he is selfish, rude, overconfident, and self-centered due to his young (for a demon) age and is quite impulsive and hot-headed. Although he matures and becomes more level-headed throughout the events of the game, his arrogant streak never fades completely. Weaknesses: Laharl is overconfident, can be manipulated with relative ease, and can be physically weakened by both nearby sexy females and nice words/phrases like "love", "hope", "world peace", etc. | Same personality flaws as before, but the latter two do not seem to be nearly as prevalent as they were in the past; Laharl is significantly more mature than he was at the beginning of the story, and the weaknesses are now minor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Triple Strike:' Hits an enemy with a three-hit martial arts combination attack, knocking them back. *'Tiger Charge:' Jumps back and charges energy, then charges forward at extreme speeds to deliver an energy-enhanced punch. *'Double Shadow:' Fires a shadowy duplicate of himself forward and through an enemy; Laharl then delivers an extensive martial arts combo while his shadow mirrors his movements, concluding with an energy-enhanced uppercut that causes the shadow to merge back into him. *'Lion's Roar:' Jumps into the air, then shouts through an energy glyph, projecting a gigantic laser outwards that causes an explosion on impact. *'Side Out:' Hits the earth on both sides, causing slabs of stone to erupt, which are punched simultaneously to create waves of energy and shrapnel. *'King of Beasts:' An ascending aerial multi-hit combo. *'Aura Punch:' After charging energy into his fist, performs a simple, one-inch punch that sends an enemy flying into the horizon, then erupting into a dozens-of-kilometers-wide explosion. *'Rising Dragon:' Sends the enemy flying into the sky, then rises up to meet them and strikes again so hard that they fly all the way around the Earth before crashing back down. *'Quintuple Shot:' Four shadow duplicates assist him in juggling up to five enemies with combos, before all jump back and throw a colored orb of energy: all five orbs hit their mark, creating a rainbow explosion. *'No Way Out:' Laharl punches the target extremely far away, before dashing past the opponent and striking them again, causing a red orb to come into being. He goes completely berserk on the enemy inside, smashing the target with a massive combo that bounces them off the inner boundary of the energy sphere, before concluding it in a cataclysmic impact. *'Big Bang:' Several variations of this attack exist. Some of the more notable ones allow Laharl to punch so hard that he recreates the Big Bang itself, or cracks apart space-time and rips open a black hole. *'Blade Rush:' A basic sword technique. Dashes through enemies in a line, landing a slash on each of them. *'Hurricane Slash:' Blows the enemy into the air with a hurricane, then slashes them twice. *'Nether Slash:' Slashes the air, causing the sky to turn red and black: a slash then strikes the target as a kanji illuminates Laharl's sword. *'Wind Cutter:' Jumps upwards and slashes, sending whirling, razor-sharp air downwards and smashing into enemies. *'Winged Slayer:' Charges energy into the blade from up high, then descends upon an area and slashes, generating a gigantic wave of energy. *'Nightsever:' Kicks an enemy into the air with darkness, turning the environment pitch-black, then follows them with a light-infused slash that splits apart the darkness. *'Dark Night Slash:' Launches an opponent into the air in front of him before charging energy, then releases three energy slashes that all strike the opponent simultaneously, leaving a trail of flower petals in their wake. *'Sky Nine Strike:' Slashes an opponent directly into the sky, then follows them while rapidly firing energy slashes: this results in eight energy beams hitting the opponent simultaneously as Laharl runs them through. *'Super Crosslord:' Smashes the earth apart, trapping the opponent in a tiny sphere. Laharl proceeds to rip a building-sized sword, wreathed in a magical yellow aura, from the earth, and stab the opponent into nearby terrain before following up with two slashes: the last blow creates an immense explosion. *'Dimension Slash:' A slash whose "power echoes throughout the universe." Swings a planet-sized energy blade, heavily damaging all opponents in a line in front of him. *'Fire:' Various fire spells that blast enemies with magical fire. Some of the strongest variants include the summoning of otherworldly entities to assist in doing so. *'Ice:' Various ice spells that blast enemies with magical ice. Some of the strongest variants include the summoning of otherworldly entities to assist in doing so. *'Star:' Various star spells that blast enemies with magical cosmic energies. Some of the strongest variants include the summoning of otherworldly entities to assist in doing so. *'Blazing Knuckle:' "Lay the smackdown with a hellfire infused fist!" *'Overlord's Wrath:' Laharl's signature attack. Charges and releases several spheres of rage-powered demonic energy, then bombards an area with all of them at once, laying waste to enemies. This attack destroyed the whole world of Veldime in one bad ending. *'Meteor Impact:' Laharl summons and rides a meteor down upon foes, inflicting a cataclysmic impact over a wide area. *'Overlord Dimension:' Laharl's super final move. After entrapping an opponent in magic, Laharl transports them throws a massive sword into a nearby star, causing it to rain planet-sized magical meteors onto the area. He then charges an immensely powerful punch empowered with fiery energy, and flies into the main meteor at top speeds, punching it. This causes an eruption of magical energy and gigantic swords to fly outwards, obliterating enemies. Key: Early game | Mid game | Late game Gallery Overlord Laharl 2.png|Laharl's slightly modified outfit from Disgaea 2. Lar.png|Laharl-Chan. Yes, this exists and it is canon. Overlord Laharl Mid-Boss.jpg|Laharl being amusingly dismissive of the first potential rival to his throne during his early adventures, breaking the fourth wall in the process. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Nipponverse Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chi Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Glyph Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Purification Users